A Firery Spark
by kairi-7717
Summary: Fang went on vacation and ends up befriending a guy. What trouble falls for the two. A FangxOC story set right after my story of Misstletoe mayhem.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought it would be cute if Fang had her own person to call her own so I'm introducing my own OC for this story. It happened right after my story of mistletoe mayhem. Hope you enjoy :)**

The quiet surf of the waves, seagulls flying over the water, a nice cool breeze flowing through her hair. Fang was indeed having a good time by herself. She was used to being a loner. Someone who liked the quiet. Sure she enjoyed the company of Vanille and the company of her new friends. Plus all the new pranks she gets to pull, but after the last one, she needed to get away and relax. Not so that she could recuperate or anything, she just needed to stay alive. She had fun, but with all fun come a price and this one meant leaving town for a few days…maybe a few weeks…month tops! You can never tell with her.

Fang stretched out in the sand, soaking in the sun. She flipped over to her stomach to tan her back, like she really needed to, she just enjoyed it. "This sure does feel nice." She whispered. She was then startled by her phone as it went off.

"Hello?"

"_FANG! Are you alright? Is everything ok? We haven't heard from you since Lightning chased you from the house. I was getting worried." _Vanille was obviously worried about her good friend.

"I'm fine Vanille. I just thought I would take a little vacation. You know, get away from the cold, and enjoy the warmth of the sun, relaxing on a beach checking out the cute guys." Fang noticed one running fetching the volleyball where they were playing their game. He was a looker.

"_Well next time tell me at least. I honestly thought you were a goner. Lightning was really mad at you."_

"As she should be. It was pretty funny if you ask me." Fang started to chuckle from the memory. The look on lightning's face was priceless.

"_Anyway, when do you think you will be back? You've been gone for a week now."_

"I'll be back soon. Just want a few more days here enjoying the rays. What's been happening back at home?" Fang was a little curious as to how everything was between the two.

Vanille sighed. _"Well Snow started to train Hope so that he can tell his crush that he likes her."_

Fang laughed. "Snow sure does like to poke his head into everyone's business, trying to be the hero." She sat up, she felt like someone was watching her.

"_Ya well, poor Hope looks as if he could collapse any minute."_

"He's a tough kid, he will make it." Fang kept looking around, she didn't notice anything that could be dangerous, but you can never be too careful. "Besides, Lightning would stop it before anything gets to serious. She is still there right?"

"_Ya, why do you ask?"_

"Just curious. Hey Vanille I have to go, but I'll talk to ya later. Ok?" Fang stood up stretching. Her deep blue bikini showed off her tan really nicely. She pulled her hair out of the pony, letting it fall on her back.

"_Sure thing Fang. I'm just glad to know you alright."_ Fang could hear the relief in her voice.

"Thanks Vanille, that means a lot."

"_No problem, see you when you get back."_ She was back to her chipper self.

"You to. Later." Fang hung up her phone and packed up her stuff. She tied the deep blue cloth around her waist and headed to her hotel. If anything she would know if someone was following her. She was just sad that she didn't get to play volleyball with the hunk from earlier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After the beach Fang didn't notice anything suspicious. It was probably just one of those creepy freaks that will sit at the beach just to watch the people. Fang sat in her hotel room staring at the ceiling.

"This is so boring. I need to go out and do something fun." She sat up and sighed. "Maybe I'll go to the game room and play some of the arcade games. Thanks to Snow, I have plenty of cash to spend." She had an evil grin to her face.

She checked herself over, ruffled her hair a bit and set out for the arcade. When she got there, she noticed a lot of kids were over at one of the counsel. She got a little interested and thought she would check out what the commotion was. When she got over there, there was a man who was about her age playing a shooting game…he was really good. The machine kept making noises that signaled another alien was dead. _This guy is really racking up the points._

Fang pushed her way so she could stand at the side of the machine and to get a better look at this guy. He was tall and lean, but not too skinny. His long shaggy hair and he tied it in a pony in the back. Fang studied the man; there was something about him that made her want to know more.

"So you play this game a lot or are you just that good." She smirked crossing her arms leaning against the machine.

The guy looked from the screen to her. He was about to look at the screen when he took a double take and just stared at her. "Huh?"

"Hey mister look out!" A boy called out pointing to the screen.

He immediately turned his attention back to the game but within seconds he was dead and it was game over. "Shoot, I was so close to beating the high score to."

"To bad mister. Looks like you suck." The boy ran off before anyone could say or do anything about it.

"Well who asked you!" he called out to the boy as he ran.

Fang smirked. She might have just found her entertainment for the night. "That was real mature."

He turned his head remembering the fox who was standing in front of him. "Do you need something?"

"Hm? No. nothing really. I just saw all those kids around you so I thought I would check to see what the big deal was." Fang stated boringly.

"Ya well you can leave now. Because of you I lost the game." He whined walking to a new machine.

"Really, I was the one that made you lose? Who was the one who took his eyes off the game?" Fang followed trying to provoke him.

He stopped dead in his tracks, but then continued to walk in silence.

"What, no comment. I must be right then."

"Ya, well no one asked you." He threw in a quarter in the basket throw. Releasing the basketballs to throw into the net.

"You like using that line don't ya." She now leaned up against another machine.

"Will you just leave me alone? You're disrupting my concentration." He kept throwing the basketballs but kept missing.

"I bet you I'm better than that then you are." She smirked.

He stopped throwing and turned to her. "You're on. You shoot on you end while I shoot in mine. We'll see who is the better one here." He tossed her a quarter. "I'll treat you to a free loss. Don't be too disappointed when you lose." He was both annoyed and angered by her.

"Gee thanks. I'll try my best against you." She said sarcastically.

"We put the coins in at the same time. Highest score wins." He said confidently. This game was in the bag. "3…2…1."

They both put in the coins and watched as the balls dropped. Fang immediately grabbed the first one and started throwing them as they came. Each shot; she made it into the basket. The guy would look over and miss each time he did. Fang glanced over and gave him a smile. His cheeks grew red but he quickly shook it away. When the game was over, Fang had won by a thousand points.

"Good game. Too bad you lost. Now what was that about me losing?" Fang sang out proudly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Never mind. I'm done. I think I'll go back into my room. See ya." He started to walk out of the room.

She walked right behind him. "Well if you're that much of a sore loser then go ahead. I would rather spend my time playing an expert unlike a guy like you." Fang turned around stopping in front of the air hockey table.

He sighed. She was challenging him basically to a dual and he would not let her get away with it…even though she was attractive, but annoying. "Fine, I'll play more if you want me to, but this is the last game."

Fang shrugged. "Fine with me. I'm just happy I'm going to play against someone who might be as skilled as I am…if you would just stop checking out the girls.

He rolled up his arm sleeves. "Alright that's it. You're going down."

"I would like to see you try." Fang narrowed her eyes. She ran her hand across the air hockey table. "I challenge you to this."

"Then get to your place so we can start, unless you're really not all that good..." She grabbed her pusher and waited for him to make his move.

The guy seemed to get red in the face. Fang probably hit a nerve or something. _Good this should make things easy. _Fang tossed the little round red puck on the table and watched it glide. She hit it smacked dab in the middle at him. It was so fast he could barely block it. He managed to get a piece of it and it went back to Fang. She was ready for it and smacked it back at him. It was so fast and so hard the puck flew off the table.

"Wow. You're really good." He stared at her with amazement.

Fang looked at her hand inspecting her nails. "Really. I thought I was only mediocre." She teased. "Anyway, grab the puck so we can get this game going."

"Oh, right." He was snapped back to reality and fetched the puck. He came back with a new determination in his eyes. "Are you ready for this?"

Fang saw the fire in his eyes. "Now this I'm going to like." She got herself ready.

He hit the puck and it wildly at Fang. She hit it back without any problem. But the difference now with this game was that the guy was now playing his best. They battled each other for about five minutes without a point. They were equal in skill. Soon the whole arcade came to watch them play. A heated battle between two strangers. They were the talk of the hotel. After about thirty minutes of playing and ten dollars in quarters they were tied. The time counted down from two minutes.

"You put up a really good fight, but it won't save you." He teased

Fang smirked. "I have dealt with more danger then you have ever seen in your life. There is no way you're going to win."

He shot the puck making it bounce off the walls. "Really? Then you won't mind if I ask you out for a drink after this."

"Only if you win."

"Then I won't lose." He smirked shooting the puck with speed.

Fang blocked it and hit it toward the wall. It bounced off just right where it went for his goal. He tried to block it but lost. Fang stood up proud but her lovely opponent hung his head in defeat. Everyone around the table cheered. "Don't beat yourself up over this. You played really well."

"Not well enough." He went to go shake her hand. He stood just a little taller than her. "Good game." He stuck out his hand.

Fang grabbed it and shook it. "You did better than I thought. Thanks for the entertainment. I was getting really bored and you saved me."

He chuckled some. "Well in that case, even though I lost can I still ask you out for a drink?"

Fang tilted her head in thought. "Well I guess if you really wanted to. You would have to pay for mine as well."

"Now that's something I can do." He picked up his coat. "The bar and grill is across the hall."

The two walked on over to the bar and sat at the high top table. There was a crowd of people but not too many at the bar. Well it was only four in the afternoon. Still a little early for anyone to be really drinking.

"So I never caught your name. I'm Barret Grainer. I'm a substitute teacher." He nudged her playfully.

"The name's name's' Oerba Yun Fang, but just call me Fang." She smiled deviously. Without him knowing she was already unscrewing the top to the salt and pepper.

"Wait, are you Pulsian?"

"Yep. You got that right. Nice guess."

"Well I am a school teacher. I've studied a lot of the Pulsian history. How you escape?" he was now interested.

Fang sighed. "It's a long story for another time. It's not something I go around telling random people."

"Ok, ok. I was just asking." He was getting lost in her eyes. "Anyway, how long are you going to be here for?"

"Whenever I decide to go back home. I have a very angry person who wants me dead so I'm waiting for it to die down at home." She winked.

"Now you have me confused." He was getting a little worried of what he had gotten himself into.

"I just pulled a small prank on my friends and one of them doesn't really like what I did. Nothing too big. She just needs to learn to let up every once in a while."

Barret sighed in relief. "I thought I just might have gotten myself into trouble."

Fang smirked evilly. "But you just did."

**So question should I add another chapter or just finish this one? I'm kinda stuck. If I did another chapter it would be a prank they pull off together. What do you think? I need feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two!**

**Chapter 2: The fun begins…**

The lump in Barrett's throat was making it hard to swallow. This woman who was sitting in front of him seemed like a handful. He was starting to second guess himself about wanting to have a drink with her, but the air around her seemed to just draw him in. There was no escaping her.

"So tell me about yourself." He took a drink of his martini. Carefully studying her every smile, every nook and feature of her face.

Fang rested her hand in her chin. "What you expect me to just tell you my whole story? Now where would the fun in that be?" she stared into his eyes smirking. Fang had no idea what was drawing her to him. The way he always reacts and picks back at her when she teases him just made everything seem more exciting.

He was taken aback by her answer. She was so blunt and so sure of herself. "You like playing hard to get don't you?" he teased

"It just makes the game all the more fun." Fang took a sip from his martini. His green eyes seemed to dance as he looked at her. She like that.

"As in also drinking my martini?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You got it." She then grabbed his drink and pulled it in front of her. A devilish smile played across her face.

"Ok then. How about you tell me five things about yourself." He grabbed his drink back.

"One." She grabbed his drink back.

"Fine, two." He went to grabbed it again, but she picked it up and held it in the air.

The look on his face was priceless. His green minty eyes went wide as she pulled away his drink. His shaggy brown hair flopping like a mop as he tried reaching for it. His bangs flopped in his eyes as his reach was unsuccessful. She loved torturing him. "Ok fine, you can ask me two questions. That's only if you let me drink your martini." She gave him a playful smirk with an added wink.

Barret sighed. He knew full well that she was dominating this little talk. _She sure knows how to whip a guy…_"Fine then." He straightened up like it didn't bother him. "You can go ahead and drink it. I don't mind." He gave her a wave of the hand like 'go ahead, drink it'

Fang still smirking saw that there was a glass half full of water. She held the glass over it and slowly started to pour the martini. She look in his eyes was to priceless to look away. Wide eyed in shock, not knowing what to say. She leaned back over to him, setting her hand under her chin. "So, what were those questions that you wanted to ask?" she asked, staring in his shock filled eyes. "Remember, only two questions." Her free hand she held up two fingers.

Barret had no idea what to say. She wanted his drink and so he complied with her, but then she goes and dumps it out into another glass wasting it? Who was this woman? She kept going like she didn't do anything at all. Her deep brown eyes stared straight into his. He was now at a loss for words. He glanced over at the two fingers she was holding up. _She defiantly isn't your typical woman…_"Well…that is…I uh."

Fang just smiled leaning back, closing her eyes and crossing her arms. "If you don't want to ask, then you don't have to. I guess that just means I'll be on my way." She told non chalantly. She opened one eye. How she enjoyed this.

Barret quickly waved his hands in front of him. "Wait! No, don't go! You just caught me off guard. That's all."

She put her arms down, opening her other eye. "Fine then. Ask away."

"First off, I guess I want to know what you did that got your friend so mad. So mad that she would want to kill you?" the last sentence sounded more like a confused question.

"Out of anything you could ask, that's what you want to know?" Fang was surprised by this herself.

Barret regained some composer that he had lost with the whole martini incident. Man he must have looked pathetic. "If I know what you did, then it would show me the kind of person you are." He boldly stated.

Fang crossed her arms amused. "Alright then. During a Christmas party, I brought mistletoe along. I knew the party needed some spicing up, so I played a little trick on everyone."

Barret raised his brow. "And that was…"

"I kissed everyone under the mistletoe." Fang told him flat out with a smile. "You should have seen everyone's faces. Especially this kid named Hope. He is just too innocent for his own good, though with him, I only teased him. He got something better that night."

Barret now raised both his eyebrows. "Really that's it? The only reason she wants to kill you was because you kissed her?"

"Not even close." Fang began to laugh. "She is to cleaver for something like that to happen. She avoids anything and everything that has to deal with social events or my mischief."

Barret was confused now. "Well what was it then? You got me a little curious you know."

Fang started to examine her hand as she continued. "Well Hope who is a fifteen year old kid really likes Lightning. That's the one that wasn't to wring my neck. Anyway I cleverly got her to drop her guard and in the end the two shared a lovely accidental kiss." Fang began to laugh loud "You should have seen the anger in her eyes. Hope was so shocked he didn't move for a half hour!"

"She seems like the uptight type of girl to me." Barret said as he paid for the drinks.

"Believe me, you have no idea." She stood up from her seat grabbing her hand bag.

"That's not someone who I think I would want to meet." Barret motioned her to walk as they headed to the door to go outside.

"Trust me, she is one tough cookie, but underneath it all, she is a really good person. You just have to get past the wall first." Fang stretched as they reached the outside walk way. "Question two."

"Oh right." Barret scratched the back of his head. He wanted to ask her something personal. Something about her, but that just didn't seem like the right way to go. He seemed stumped at first of what to say, but then his eyes lit up like fire. "How about another challenge. This time I get to choose what we get to play."

Fang put her hands on her hips, smirking. "All right Barret, you have a dual. What do you want to wager?"

He now crossed his arms. Confidence seemed to radiate off of him. "I see were taking bets. All right. If I win, you have to accompany me for the whole day tomorrow. Whatever I say goes."

Fang contemplated on this for a bit. He was tall and slender, but she could tell that he was muscular. He seemed pretty confident at that moment. She would enjoy this. "All right you have got yourself a deal. But I have one question. What do I get if I win?"

"Anything you want. Not that you're going to win or anything." Barret was getting cocky.

_Either he is just that dumb or he has something up his sleeve…_"Let's just see you try." Fang smirked holding out her hand. "You got yourself a deal."

He grabbed her hand and they shook on it. There was fire in her eyes, yet they were playful at the same time. The wind blew her hair making it flutter across her face. Her smile formed beautifully across her delicate features of her face. Everything seemed perfect about her. Barret at that moment. Wait even before this moment was falling for her. He only hoped that she would fall for him in return.

She took her hand back putting them on her hips. "So, what's the game going to be?"

"Go carts…" he said plainly. "Either one could win. There is skill and luck, but it could be anyone's game. We should be about even in skill so the rest depends on luck."

Fang had to agree on that one. Though she knew that the skill he possibly had to her doesn't even compare. She could do it with her eyes closed. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go so I can kick your butt."

"Don't be too sure on that one." He fired back with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Both Fang and Barret strapped themselves into their designated cars along with five other random people. Fang looked them over. They had a kid and his dad, two older teens and some thirty year old guy.

_Not much competition if you ask me…_

She looked over at Barret. He seemed so focused on his foot movement and steering wheel down. It made her want to laugh. Either way she was going to spend the day with him tomorrow, it's just that if she wins, she can order him to do anything and she already knew what that was going to be.

Barret looked up and noticed Fang was staring at him with a smile. "So you ready for some butt whooping?"

"Not if I can help it. If anything you're the one who is going to eat my dust Barret." Her hands tightened on the wheel. The crew was pulling the strings to start each engine of the go carts. _Time to have some fun… _

The crew turned on the lights. The time was counting down.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…

The light turned green and everyone punched the gas. Fang and Barret took off like a flash since they were mainly at the front of everyone, but their reflexes were above everyone else's. They had about five minutes of driving time. A good amount to get a high lap rating. Fang wanted to set a good pace and Barret was right behind her.

_So far he is doing well, but let's see what he is made of…_

Fang started to ease to the right, making an opening for someone to sneak through if they wanted. She waited for him to come up but after a lap, he was still behind her.

_Guess he isn't all that he is cracked up to be…_

Fang scooted back to her normal position. So far she has been in the lead for about five laps so far and not even once has Barret tried passing her. She tired looking back to see if she could see him and he was just barely behind her. There were only two minutes left. Fang had lapped everyone at least two times. Either they were scared of going fast or they just lacked skill. As she was contemplating this she noticed a blur from the side. When she looked over Barret waved to her with a grin and took off ahead. Now he was in the lead with her in the back.

_That sneaky little…_

She rounded the corner with ease and made up a little space between them catching up. Her front was right there in his tail. She tried nudging him a few times which just earned her a wave and he just kept right on going.

_Looks like he is better than I thought. Time to step it up a notch…_

Fang rounded each turn with ease closing the gap between them each time. They were now on a straight away. She looked over at him. A smile plastered on his face. The wind blew his hair up showing the true details of his face. Fang studied it as quick as she could. The strong jawline, the wide forehead, his bushy brows. Everything seemed to go so well together, all except for that mop head of his. He turned to look at her. He gave her a salute and pointed forward. She looked back just in time to slow a bit and turn the corner without tipping her cart.

_Get your head in the game Fang…._

They were down to the last minute on their last lap. He was still in the lead. Fang had to do something…and fast. It was time to make her move. She inched her way forward nudging herself just perfect between him and the wall. She quickly turned her wheel nicking the back of his cart. He was so surprised that he didn't control his cart in time and he spun out of control, leaving him in the dust and Fang to take on the victory!

Fang slowed down her cart and stopped at the finish line parking it. She got out to wait for Barret who was just coming in. She put her hands on her hips as she waited for him to approach. He seemed happy, but also disappointed.

"That was fun." In her Fang way of speech.

"If you call spinning out of control fun. I almost had you." He whined

She just patted him on the shoulder. "Sure you did and I came from crystal."

He waved her off. "Ya, ya. Well you won so what's it going to be."

Fang just smirked and grabbed his hand. She started to pull him to follow along with her. "Just wait and see. I have something special planned for you." Giving him a wink.

Barrett's face turned beat red. No matter how you took it. People their age it only means one thing. He was hesitant, but complied to the raven haired girl. He felt a lump in his throat growing. "And what's that?" he asked nervously.

Fang instantly picked up on it and played it off. "Oh don't worry. You're going to have the time of your life."

"Oh really?" he squeaked.

"This will be the best night you will ever experience." Fang looked back giving him a wink.

Sure he can play the tough guy, but when a woman like her comes around, he gets all weak knees and stupid. "I, I see." He chuckled nervously.

She led him down one more block when they stopped. She smiled sweetly at him placing her hands on her hips. "We're here."

He turned to look at the building in front of him. He was somewhat confused at the sight. "A hair solon? What? Are you going to make me get a haircut or something?"

"Bingo. We have a winner." She said jokingly.

He took a step back. "But I love my hair right now." He told her hesitantly. "You can't be serious."

"I'm dead serious. There is no way that you are going to keep having that mop head of yours. You have great facial features and we need to get rid of those bangs for anyone to see them." She fluffed up his hair and flicked his bangs out of his eyes. "Besides, I want to see more of your eyes."

Barret stared into her eyes a little taken back. She had a playful but serious smile on her face. Then her eyes, they seemed sincere and kind. Something that he hadn't seen since they met. It was a new side of her she was letting him see.

"Ok fine, I'll get a haircut, but only if I can keep my pony!" he demanded.

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Fine whatever. Just as long as this mop head goes, I'll be happy. Besides I'm kinda digging the pony." She swatted at it like a cat. She was laughing when Barret turned red in the cheeks. "All right hot shot. Time for that haircut."

**Well there it is. So far no pranks yet that is going to come the next day. Fang has something up her sleeve. Right now Barret just needed to get a haircut and bad!**


End file.
